You've Got The Touch
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Lying in bed with Areina gets Orin to think if her mother had the same effect on Roy that Areina was having on him. Story inspired by the Alabama song You've Got the Touch. #24 in Collaboration series with Malaizjan Dejesus. Rated T, as I'm not sure some content can be considered K to K plus
1. Reiena and Roy

You've Got the Touch

Orin and Areina were lying in bed and the half Atlantean couldn't fall asleep, so he watched as his fiancée slept. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. He started wondering if her mother was the same way.

Thirty-Five Years Ago

His life was now in shambles. Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow had just attended the funeral for his only child. He was so distraught about it but Lian wasn't meant to die, not now, she was so young. His wife, Cheshire had run off again, but not before informing him that they were through.

One group of people was there; the original four protégés that he had become friends with, and Artemis whom he had become friends with since she was his sister in law. They were there for him; and even after everything was done, Reiena was still there for him. They had always had feelings for each other, but after Roy married Jade; Reiena didn't want to interfere.

"Roy; I'm so sorry about Lian. She was a good kid, and I'm sure she would have made a great hero." Reiena said as she hugged her friend.

"I KNOW she would have; she had my archery skills and Jade's assassin skills." Roy stated; a single tear falling. "Why would Jade blame me? I tried to get to her that night."

"We all know loss, Roy; but to lose a child, it's different. I don't know if this helps, but I think Jade was wrong to blame you." Reiena said as the hug was released.

Roy couldn't believe the wisdom that Reiena had, but he didn't question it either. He then looked into Reiena's eyes and did something unexpected…kiss her. It was a passionate kiss, one that told her he wanted her.

"Let's go to my hotel room, you need somewhere to stay tonight." Reiena stated.

"You're right; I don't want to be a burden on Ollie." Roy responded.

"You're never a burden, Roy; but I think you just need to get away and think." Reiena said.

"Alright….thanks Rei." Roy said; a sad smile on his face.

The two then headed out for Reiena's hotel to talk about what he needed to talk about….getting on with his life.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Five Hours Later

Roy couldn't believe what had just happened between him and Reiena; but then again, it felt…right. He still couldn't sleep but seeing Reiena comfortably lying beside him, he couldn't help but watch her breathing so steadily. Sure he'd 'been' with other girls, and stayed with Jade for so many years, but there was only ONE true love in his life and she just proved that she felt the same about him. The cloned archer didn't know what to think, there was a spark between them that he never felt with Jade. Reiena was still sleeping, but now sleep seemed to be taking Roy as well.

Seven Hours Later

Reiena started to wake up as the bright morning sun came into her hotel room. She saw Roy was sleeping, but she also knew from years of being around him on missions he wasn't much of a sound sleeper. She pulled him close and he didn't jump.

"Good morning." Reiena whispered into Roy's ear.

"You know Bruce is going to kill me; right?" Roy asked, slowly opening his eyes and meeting Reiena's pure blue eyes.

"So; it was a good night with a familiar stranger." Reiena said, hoping to calm Roy's fear of her adoptive father.

Roy didn't know what to say; how would he tell her how he felt about her all these years. Right now he didn't care, he was with his soul mate and he didn't care what the consequences were. He was also curious as to WHY he would ever fall in love with another.

"It's alright. You've been on a unique journey, and at the time, Jade was the familiar person you needed. Sure we've loved each other for years, but did you really think Bruce or even my brother for that matter would let you anywhere near me?" Reiena remarked, knowing how protective the two men were.

"That's true; I did go down a dark path, didn't I?" Roy said, a little embarrassed to admit to that.

"Look, you started hanging out with Jason; and you KNOW how Dick felt after he….came back. I know he'll come back to our side, he just has to see that killing isn't always the way." Reiena remarked, thinking about her 'little brother'.

"You know, you always seem to have the answers. Thanks, Reiena." Roy said, and with that he sealed his thanks with a kiss.

Five Years Later

They had just found out that they were parents in the future and that there was NO way Reiena would survive, but that didn't matter. This showed how long their relationship was going to last, hopefully. They didn't know who Vincent's mother was, but even if it wasn't Reiena, they saw that Roy's children were very happy to have each other.

"How, Roy….. how could you betray my friendship like this?" Dick questioned.

"She's always been there for me; it's not like we haven't kissed before." Roy hollered at his best friend.

Reiena blushed, she knew the truth about how far they've gone, but if she told Dick; he'd probably drop Roy off a building.

"The important thing is that everything must happen to ensure that all three of your children are born." Bruce stated; thinking about the three they had just met; and with that, the Dark Knight headed out on patrol.

The three young heroes looked at each other and silently agreed that Bruce was right.

"So, Roy; three kids in all, nice work." Dick said with a grin.

"What about YOU; you've got three as well. Sounds like you and Barb finally get together." Roy teased.

"How do we even know it's her, we split years ago." Dick stated, glaring at his friend.

"To be honest; it's something that Meygan said that makes me think it's NOT Barbara." Reiena said.

"We don't know; but let's not push it." Dick remarked. "Still, Areina has your ability sis; and I wonder how her aim is."

Roy just glared at Dick, but he knew his old friend was just teasing. The three of them laughed and headed out.

"Wonder when you too finally do get together." Dick remarked; his curiosity peeked.

Reiena didn't say anything as she stopped walking and looked down at the floor. When the original boy wonder saw his sister's face; he noticed a blush on her cheeks.

"WHAT!" Dick shouted, and with a speed that could rival Wally's; had Roy by the throat and lifted the archer against the nearby wall.

"Look, it was after Lian died; we didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. I found out that night that she always felt the same for me as I did for her." Roy was able to get out, despite his throat being crushed.

"Dick, I swear if you don't put him down right now, you won't have ANY hair left on your head." Reiena said.

He knew his sister wasn't kidding; so he released the red haired archer and gave his BEST batglare. "You better not break her heart."

"I loved Jade, but I think that Reiena and I were meant to be together. I'm sure Stripes will be fine; I mean she stood up to Bruce didn't she?"

The twins laughed at that comment and knew Roy had a point; Areina had not backed down even with Batman in the shadows before they came into the light.

"Stripes?" Reiena asked, wondering how he came up with that name for their future daughter.

"Isn't it obvious, Areina's hair; the black and red stripes." Roy said.

"I'm sure it's just something she did as a fad." Reiena remarked with a smile.

With that said and done, they headed out of the cave to talk more about this visit from their future children and a NEW Batman.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

2022

Reiena was pregnant, and she knew EXACTY who the father was, and he needed to know that it had finally happened. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. As she waited for the person she was calling to answer, she let out a sigh.

_"Hello." _The voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hey, Roy. Guess you'll have another little girl, and at least we know she grows into a beautiful woman." Reiena said.

_"Don't worry, Rei; I'll be there for her every step of the way." _Roy said back.

"I know you will; Roy. I'm about four and a half months along; so it won't be much longer." Reiena said and with that, the call was ended.

She had found out she would die in childbirth with this pregnancy, but she also knew that this child would be a wonderful girl. A tear fell from her eye as she knew she would NEVER get to hold her child.

"I know you'll be a wonderful girl; and I couldn't be more proud of you, Areina." Reiena said as she rubbed her hands over the small bulge in her stomach.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

March 21st 2023

Roy had received a phone call from Bruce saying that Reiena was at the hospital. He was there quickly, but not in time to say goodbye to the mother of his second child. He told the doctors who he was, and was given time alone with Reiena's body to mourn the loss. For the second time in his life; he cried. After some time had passed a nurse came into the room to clean it up.

"Sir; were you related to Miss Grayson?" The nurse asked.

"I'm the father of her child, is Areina alright?" Roy said.

"She's healthy and in the nursery; I can take you there if you'd like." The nurse answered.

Roy nodded and the nurse led the way. A few turns later, he was shown into the nursery and the nurse that was running it that day handed Areina to her father.

"I overheard her grandfather and uncle talking; are you okay with her grandfather raising her?" The nurse asked.

"Yes; that is fine, Areina's uncle knows I've been having a rough time lately." Roy said, not taking his eyes off his little girl.

He stayed and fed Areina a bottle, then left her with the nurse. He was instantly in love with Areina, but after losing Lian, he knew he couldn't raise another child right now.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Present Day; the next morning

Areina woke up, and saw that her fiancé was sleeping. She was half asleep but she put her arms around Orin and put her lips up to his ear.

"Good morning." Areina whispered.

The warmth on his ear awoke him and he was looking right into Areina's jade green eyes.

"Areina Grayson; you've got the moves that move me so much." Orin said as he kissed her lust lips.

After they released the kiss, Areina only grinned. "I guess I've just got the touch."


	2. Dick and Serenity

Wasn't really planning a second chapter, but Mala stated the idea of a chapter with Dick and Serenity's lives before their first children were born.

* * *

Chapter Two

About Fifty Years Ago

Dick had just quit being Robin and Barbara was trying to talk to him about what happened after his last fight with the Joker. They were in his apartment and Dick was pacing the floor as Barbara watched.

"Dick, I'm telling you, I started into the hero game to prove my father's innocence that time. Bruce never forced me to do anything; you weren't answering his calls and so he told me his secret." Barbara remarked.

"I'm telling you, he manipulated you into going with him and up against Joker none the less. He's maniacal, I mean come on he knocked you off the roof and if I hadn't come there when I did, then we wouldn't be talking right now." Dick yelled at her.

Barbara didn't know what to say, but she needed to figure it out. Soon enough, Dick punched the wall and actually broke through the drywall. When he pulled his hand out, it was bleeding. The young female superhero ran into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. When she returned Dick was sitting on the couch and she sat in front of him on the floor and started cleaning the wound.

"Look, I'm grateful that you came to the fight and for you saving me; but lives were at risk if Joker kept that satellite operational." Barbara said as she added the antibiotic salve to her boyfriend's hand.

Dick knew she was right, but he was still FURIOUS with Bruce for just flat out telling her who they were. "What if I hadn't come?"

"I know you're mad but it was Joker's fault I fell off the building. I really did volunteer to go, Bruce didn't force me." Barbara said.

"He's manipulative; it's been that way since I was a kid. He'll never change." Dick shouted as Barbara started wrapping the gauze around the wounds.

She didn't say anything as she did, but as soon as she was done, the young hero looked at Dick and he then saw tears in her eyes. "If you really cared about me, then you'd see that I can help you and Bruce, which gives our side a better chance. Unless you can see that, then we're through Dick Grayson; you hear me, THROUGH." Barbara said, and with that she walked out; slamming the door behind her.

Dick stood up to start to go after her; but he had been in this situation before. He knew if he followed her it would take more than just his charm to get her back.

Unknown to the distraught hero, there was someone watching him as they watched the building next to his. This person was on their own mission, but they also knew that this man would meet them soon enough.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Day AFTER Dick Meets His Future Daughter

He was out on a mission: there was something going on in Blüdhaven and there seemed to be magic involved. Nightwing was determined to protect his city from whatever was going on but he had hit a snag.

One Hour Later

Nightwing started to wake up after being hit with a magic spell that he didn't see coming in time. As he regained his faculties AND realized he was tied up; he heard laughter.

"So, the great Nightwing is my prisoner." The man sitting across from him said.

"Felix Faust; why start trouble in Blüdhaven?" Nightwing asked.

"It's the perfect place to conjure the creatures I need to enslave the earth." Faust stated.

"I'll stop you Faust, you can count on that." Nightwing said as he struggled to get free.

"Oh, but you can count on NOT getting free, BOY. Those bonds are magically reinforced, so nothing from your unique arsenal can help free you." Faust stated. "I only need one more ingredient, and luckily for me it came to Blüdhaven to assist you."

This got Nightwing's attention as there was only one thing Faust could be talking about. "You need a sacrifice of a fire elemental; well you can keep your hands off of her."

"As, so you know who I'm talking about. Flamebird's power may not be magic based, but she is in complete control of her fire power." Faust stated with a grin on his face.

Dick began to struggle even harder; he had to protect his sister from this villainous sorcerer. After a few minutes he realized it was no use and sagged against his bonds. Just as despair started to set in; a powerful wind filled the room.

"So, you've come to take back your grandfather's book; this should be interesting." Faust said after the wind died down.

"That book belongs to the living members of Merlin's bloodline, and you stole it." A voice said.

Soon a figure was standing in the now open door to the room and Nightwing was amazed. She was beautiful and her outfit looked like something from medieval times. The dress was cut in a way to allow movement; but it was also intricately designed.

"You cannot win this fight, Lady Merline; and soon enough, not only Blüdhaven but the entire world will be destroyed." Faust said, and with that he sent magical energy toward the woman.

Without moving, Lady Merline was able to block the energy, and soon enough her hands were up. "Eof ym hsiuqnav dna revo hctaw uoy sdniw eht ot ssecca em tnarg, suruE."

A hurricane seemed to enter the room and soon enough, Felix Faust was sent out of the room; and into the atmosphere of the planet.

Nightwing was awestruck by this woman's powers, and he seemed to be in love at first sight. She then walked over to him and examined the bonds he was tied with. "He calls this a spell. Mih esaeler."

Soon enough, Nightwing was free. "Thank you; I hope he can't use that spell he was planning on."

"My, you're taller in person. I have the book now so he cannot use the spell. You seem concerned about something to do with the spell." Lady Merline stated.

"He said the spell needed a fire elemental and that he was going to use my sister, Flamebird." Nightwing said.

"No need for concern; your sister will be fine. The spell itself cannot be cast without my grandfather's book." Lady Merline told the Blüdhaven hero.

"Thank you Lady Merline." Nightwing said; letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Just then, a heat filled the air and a figure came into the room.

"Nightwing, it's about time I found you." The figure said.

"Hey sis; don't worry, I'm alright thanks to Lady Merline. Felix Faust got the drop on me." Nightwing said, a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

Flamebird didn't like the thought of this complete stranger being so close to her brother. She had a fireball ready, but suddenly she was swept up in a strange wind and the fireball was put out.

"I was only here to retrieve something that was mine; your brother is safe so there's no need for a fight." Lady Merline stated, and with that the wind died down and she was gone.

Nothing more was said as Nightwing didn't want to worry his sister, so they headed out to get back to their real case.

Five Days Later

Dick had been searching everything he could for any evidence of this Lady Merline who seems to have stolen his heart. He knew she was a wizard, so he checked out all the magic archives. But now, he finally got a name. Lady Serenity Merdain, which when it was translated from old Welsh, it was Merlin. He was infatuated with her. And she seemed so naive at times with him. Dick wondered if she had ever been married.

A Few Months Later

Reiena had gone to Blüdhaven to visit her brother. As she was about to knock on his apartment door she heard moaning. She figured Dick was in trouble so she burned the lock and followed the sound. Soon enough she found the source of the sound and her jaw dropped.

"Red bird, what are you doing….you're here three hours early." Dick said.

Reiena didn't say anything as she was seeing red and it was then that the woman was covering up.

"You just met her a few months ago, and that wasn't even for long." Reiena said as a fireball formed.

"Rei….NOOOOOOO." Dick said.

"It's alright, Dick; I knew that night. Reiena, you don't need to be worried." Lady Merline stated. "You can call me Serenity; my grandfather was Merlin."  
Both twins were shocked, but Reiena was the one to find her voice first. "You're older than you look, I'm sure it's immortality."

"Your detective skills are impeccable. You are right; I am actually over 1000 years old." Serenity said.

Dick didn't care her age; he was head over heels for Serenity. He got out of bed and after throwing on some boxer shorts; walked to stand in front of his sister.

"I don't know how, but it's her; she's the one I'm meant to marry." Dick said; a tone of sincerity to his voice.

Reiena hadn't heard that tone in his voice in a couple of decades, so she knew he was being truthful. The fire controller relaxed her stance and gave Serenity a soft smile. "You have my brother's heart, but trust me…..do anything to break it and I don't care if you are an immortal sorceress, I'll find some way to END you." Reiena said.

"Fair enough." Serenity said and with that Dick walked over to her and gave her a long kiss.

Reiena still had her misgivings about this woman; but as long as her brother was happy. With that, she headed out to give the couple some privacy.

Early 2022

Dick and Serenity had gotten married years ago, and soon enough she was pregnant. Everyone from the original team was in the waiting room while Dick was with his wife. Reiena had gotten over her misgivings about Serenity as she had been on several missions with her. All of the villains faced on said missions dealt with sorcerers, so Serenity's magic was a BIG help. Right now she was in a hospital delivery room.

They had been there for about 12 hours when finally Dick came out with a huge grin on his face. "Twin boys; Mathen and Marik."

"Oh Dick, that's wonderful, is Serenity doing alright?" Reiena said as she walked over and hugged her brother.

"She's doing fine, in fact, she wants to see you, sis." Dick said, and with that the doctor behind him took the woman to see her sister-in-law.

"You are the first of the team to have children, and I could not be more proud." Kaldur'ahm said as he went over and shook Dick's hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Serenity's Delivery Room

Reiena walked in and smiled as she saw Serenity holding two bundles.

"Hey there; everything go alright?" Reiena asked; a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"Hello, Reiena; yes, myself and the boys are fine. I want you to know that Dick and I agreed that you should be the boys' godmother." Serenity said.

Reiena was surprised, but she walked over to Serenity's bed and saw the faces on the boys. Both were sound asleep and looked as precious as could be.

"You don't even have to ask, Dick knew that I would agree; but you'd choose me even if I die soon?" Reiena asked; remembering what her future daughter told her.

"Dick told me of your daughter's visit, and even if it is to end for you soon, I wanted you to be our first choice; M'gann and Artemis are also chosen." Serenity said. "Would you like to hold one of them?"

Reiena nodded and her arms automatically went to the child closest to her and an instant connection was felt with the young boy.

"So, you went for Mathen; I wonder how your instincts are." Serenity said.

"I know they're twins, but there's something about Mathen I can't quite put my finger on." Reiena said, and that's when the newborn baby boy opened his eyes and when he saw his godmother he giggled and her hair was within his grasps.

He grabbed a tiny fistful and tugged. When Reiena cried out at the slight pain, Mathen just giggled and clapped his hands together. Oh how Reiena wished for more time with Mathen, but she knew that once she gave birth to Areina, she would not see either of them grow up.

Soon enough, Dick returned and the sight before him was precious. Baby Mathen seemed to love the fire bird Reiena had created as he watched it fly around. Baby Marik was sleeping in his mother's arms. When Reiena saw her brother had returned, she handed him one of his sons, and carefully gave him a hug, then before leaving the room, went and did the same with Serenity, then gave the new family their privacy.

After she closed the door, she stood there for a moment and tears fell down her cheeks. Knowing her fate sucked, but at least she did have the pleasure of meeting her daughter that fateful day.


End file.
